This invention relates generally to engine modification, and more particularly concerns conversion of conventional spark ignition Otto cycle engines to compression ignition or Diesel cycle engines.
The recent widespread interest in reductions in hydrocarbon consumption, and fuel savings, has resulted in increased attention given to Diesel engine use. Employment of such engines in vehicles results in higher miles per gallon achievement than with spark ignition engines, and in addition the retail cost of Diesel fuel is less than the cost of gasoline. However, the conversion to Diesel engine use is necessarily slow due to the existing millions of spark ignition engine powered vehicles presently in use, and which will continue to be used for a number of years. If it were possible to economically convert such existing spark ignition engines into Diesel engines, the savings in fuel usage and cost would be very substantial. However, no way was known, to my knowledge, prior to the present invention, to achieve such conversion in the simple, economical manner now afforded by the present invention, and which provides the unusual combinations of structure, function and results now made possible.